Cole Kyusatra
Cole Kyusatra is a member of the independent guild, Warlock Fist, whose goal was to discover the ultimate power, hidden in the Lunar Eclipse World. Appearance Cole has light skin, orange eyes, and messy, light blue hair. His shaggy hair completely covers the sides of his head, covering his ears, but isn only neck length. Adorning his head are two blue and silver spikes protruding from it upwards, coming out from the area right above his ears. He dresses in traditional ninja garb, but his outfit is blue, as opposed to black. His flak jacket is open, revealing his muscular build. He also has highly toned legs, noticeable by the size of his calves. He also wears a relatively large, pink scarf that covers the lower half of his face. Personality In stark contrast to his partner, Hector Link, Cole is far more level-headed and calm. Rather than playing with enemies he prefers to go straight into the battle and fight without restraint. However, he is also much more calculating than Hector, and lacks overconfidence. He's demonstrated high obedience towards his superiors, such as taking orders from Constantine Noble without question, and always tries his best to succeed in every mission he gives him. He rarely ever socializes with his guild mates, and doesn't over-identify with his opponents. Overall, he's a reserved and strong individual, reminiscent of an actual ninja's personality. Magic and Abilities Water Magic: Cole is a master of Water Magic. He's demonstrated the ability to not only summon liquid from thin air, but also increase the pressure of his water, making it capable of cutting through hard materials as if it were a sword. He's even capable of using this pressure in order to cut through steel, and even Adamantine. Every material has a breaking point, and Cole can increase the pressure of his water until he finds it. This pressurization ability even gives him some defense against Lightning Magic, catching lightning in the water which is then conducted through the water, and greatly diminishes electricity's power. Cole's proficiency in Water Magic is so great that he can even manipulate water in the area, not limited to his own. He can manipulate any form of water, regardless of where it is, as long as he's in the proper vicinity to do so. Cole's hydrokinetic abilities are only limited by his inability to manipulate water created by other Mages, or if it was already being manipulated by another Water Mage. On top of this incredible skill, Cole can manipulate the temperature of water, raising it to create steam, or lowering it to create ice. Of course, Cole can also transform his water back to its liquid state if the need so arises. Although Cole can manipulate ice and vapor, he finds it more difficult to control than water in its basic state. Cole requires physical contact in order to manipulate temperature however, making manipulating vapor a much easier task. Cole can manipulate large amounts of water at a time, even enough to create a tidal wave, but he generally prefers utilizing small amounts for fast, yet powerful attacks using his pressurization ability. When Cole summons water, it appears as water conducing on his skin at an alarming rate. * Hydro Pressure Cannon: This is a spell Cole generally uses for travel or speed-enhancing purposes. First, he puts his hands beneath him, normally assuming a crouching position. He then fires a large, pressurized stream of water from his palms and feet, propelling himself high into the air, or in any direction, at an astonishing rate. While this spell can be used for a speedy escape or travel, its immense speed also makes it an equally as effective head butt. When performing this ea butt, Cole will often cover his entire body in a veil of pressurized water to lessen the impact any retaliation his opponent might attempt to use on his body. * Fluid Strike: To initiate this spell, Cole must coat his any of his limbs in water. He then strikes his opponent, preferably in the torso, with a powerful strike. The attack deals internal and some external damage due to the pressurization of his water. It is capable of shattering ribs in on blow, leaving his target in a handicapped state for the rest of their battle. This particular attack can be used with either punches, kicks, or knee strikes. It his most often used attacking method, possessing enough force behind it to block Strength Magic enhanced blows with punches and kicks, and deal great damage to even the most physically sturdy. ** 100 Palms: A variation of the Fluid Strike, utilizing multiple strikes. The preparation and execution is the exact same as the standard variation, but instead of utilizing simply one strike, Cole unleashes a barrage of, of course, 100 strikes, each one having the same level of power as the standard attack. This variation on the other hand, is generally used by attacking with the hands, but like the standard variation can utilize both the hands and feet for all 100 strikes. * Liquid Wrap: Cole create several rings of water around his opponent, trapping them in a circular prison of rotating water. The rings are highly pressurized, so any attempt to move through them is immediately stopped by the current of the water. Spells are swept away and destroyed in the current. Physical movement could even take off an individual's body parts. Only the exceptionally powerful can simply move through this spell. On top of that, this spell is automatic. Other than the energy that Cole needs to cast the spell, it doesn't take any extra magic power to maintain it. The only real downside to this technique is that Cole can only initiate it from an incredibly close range, not without an inaccurate throw. Also, this spell does not prevent foes from digging under it, as this spell remains stationary. * Mist Clone: By changing the air pressure, Cole can create a mirage of himself. The mirage looks exactly like him, and the only way anyone can know that it's fake is by attacking it, causing it to disperse into mist. As Cole's magical signature is all over area due to his manipulation of the air content, this also makes it more difficult to track the real Cole, although the someone with an acute enough sensory ability can detect either the physical nature of the clones, or Cole's specific, larger magical signature in comparison to the clones. Cole is capable of creating a very large amount of Mist Clones at once, appearing as an army of himself. * Aqua Sphere: Cole cups his hands together, and creates a sphere of water. This sphere is made from a great deal of water, compressed into one small space. He then proceeds to strike his opponent with it. The pressure of the collected water is incredibly high, capable of causing internal, crushing damage. Many people find themselves crippled from the damage they suffer from this spell. Cole can either use this spell directly through charging his targets, or he can throw the sphere, giving it more range, but a less defined target. * Cobalt Katana: Cole holds out his arm, causing water to form in his hand, before transferring into a katana. It has even more cutting power than a real katana, as this weapon is highly pressurized, like many of his other spells. Cole can create multiple blades at once, normally stopping at two, as he only has two hands. Other than their high pressure and cutting ability, these katana still act like normal swords. They can even be thrown if need be. ** Sea Daggers: A smaller variation of the Cobalt Katana. Cole forms one or two kunai-shaped blades of water in his hands, quickly dashing at them and attacking. This technique has just as much defensive and offensive power as the Cobalt Katana, but are much smaller in comparison, giving them less range and defensive capabilities. As a trade off, the Sea Daggers possess more throwing accuracy and are more aerodynamic, making them incredibly effective and fast projectiles. * Ocean Wall: A defensive spell, and his preferred spell to use in such a manner. Cole makes a very quick and brief hand sign to initiate this spell. It then creates a field of water around him to protect himself, or anyone that happens to be in the area. This spell's active time is brief, but possesses a great deal of pushing power, sending back anyone unlucky enough to be within this spell's range of influence. It can even affect multiple individuals at once. This spell's defense is great to provide defense from even powerful explosion based spells, even if the explosion isn't fire-based. * Water Shuriken: Cole begins this spell by throwing several droplets of water from his body. They then quickly enlarge, and take on the shape of shuriken. This spell is capable of easily piercing skin, just like normal shuriken, but, like with the Cobalt Katana, are stronger than the standard weapon due to high pressurization. Despite their small size, each shuriken is comprised of a large volume of water, compressed into several throwable weapons. ** Giant Water Shuriken: A much larger variation of the standard Water Shuriken. Rather than creating several droplets of water, Cole concentrates a large volume of water into a giant shrunken. As one would expect, he then throws the shuriken at his target, but it moves at a much faster rate than the standard shuriken, propelled by its own extra volume of water sending blasts out of it to cut into Cole's target. It's larger size makes it far more powerful than the usual barrage of shuriken, while simultaneously covering more area. If aimed correctly, this spell can easily bisect an opponent. Shadow Magic: Owning up to his ninja-like persona and appearance, Cole is also a master of Shadow Magic. His primary skill with this magic is how he uses it to ensnare and cut his opposition. His Shadow Magic is also capable lifting and throwing heavy objects, such as stones, for him, and easily cut through objects just as dense. They act as both sword and shield, blocking incoming attacks with their incredible durability, and slashing through enemies without the slightest bit of issue. The shadows are durable and strong that they can even restrain full grown men, including some of the strongest men in Ishgar, if even just for a few seconds. His shadows can move discreetly across the battlefield, having no sound, allowing Cole to ensnare a target before they even know that the shadows have begun to wrap around them. Cole is capable of manipulating his shadows over a large distance, even being capable of completely covering the area he's in with them, but the shadows need to be connected to his body in order to be manipulated. Even more impressive is that Cole can use minimal, or even zero movement to manipulate his shadows. When activating his shadows, Cole's blue clothing and hair turns black. * Shadow Form: One of the signature abilities of a Shadow Magic user, Cole can also enter his shadow in order to move across the battlefield and attack opponents. When like this, it eradicates his scent, as well as allowing him to move around silently, as long as he doesn't speak. In his shadow form, all of Cole's senses are drastically enhanced, giving him temporary immunity to Sleep Magic, and allowing him to effectively track and attack enemies in his Shadow Form. When entering his Shadow Form, he becomes intangible, but must reconstitute himself in order to strike enemies. Light Magic, or other magics that produce a high enough quantity of light, or magics that negate intangibility can negate this technique's intangibility, and still harm him. On top of that, if another Mage enters their own Shadow Form, they are capable of touching and dragging him out of his own Shadow Form. Of course, he is capable of doing the same. ** Shadow Sneak: '''A technique using the Shadow Body. Cole transforms into a shadow, moving his undetectable body near his target, or into their shadow. Solidifying back into his human form, he then flies out of the shadows and deals a powerful blow to his enemy. This attack is incredibly fast and unpredictable, making it difficult for the target to react. * '''Black Chrysalis: '''A defensive technique utilized as an omnidirectional defense. Cole creates several shadows tendrils from his feet, which then intertwine with each other as they grow to reach his head. The intertwined shadows create an incredibly dense sphere which is almost impenetrable when struck by blunt attacks. Even blows strong enough to send the sphere flying will leave it without a scratch. Serrated attacks are also mostly ineffective, some swords even breaking on contact with his shadows. On the inside, Cole uses more shadows to anchor his body, keeping him in place so that the sphere flying around doesn't disorient him or cause nausea. Only immensely powerful piercing attacks can break through this shield. Despite being an near impregnable defense, due to the shadows anchoring his body, he can't move until he dispels the attack. * '''Doppelgänger: '''A highly effective Shadow Magic spell. Cole forms his shadows into a human shape, matching Cole in appearance, with the exception of it's darker shade in color. The clone doesn't have the same magical capabilities as Cole, but it still possesses the same level of skill in Shadow Magic. As a matter of fact, as the '''Doppelgänger is made completely from shadows, its skill in the art is possibly even more effective. It also has the same level of physical power and skill in armed and unarmed skill, but its body is more fragile due to its makeup. The clone responds to Cole's will, doing everything he wants to do on a subconscious level, meaning that Cole barely even needs to attempt to control the clone in order for it to fight effectively. Cole can also create more than one Doppelgänger at a time, but with their power divided among them. His preferred number of Doppelgängers '''is two to four. * '''Umbra Slash: '''This spell has similar preparation to the '''Black Chrysalis, but is offensive instead of defensive. The shadows come from Cole's feet, but instead of weaving to form a strong barrier, the shadows form strong tendrils which Cole moves to cut his targets. This spell is easily capable of cutting through steel, and even cutting through Adamantine. In combat, Cole can use them as blades to also defend, blocking blades and other attacks while cutting his targets at the same time. Cocytus: A combination of Cole's Shadow magic and Water Magic, taking on the appearance of a black fluidic substance. Anyone that touches it will themselves being relentlessly pulled into the fluid unless they manage to completely disperse that which is covering them. This fluid causes those affected to feel extreme cold and sadness. The coldness itself is not physical, as much as it is mental. In reality, this water could only be average in temperature, but it projects a mental coldness, causing people to die of hypothermia when the water could, in fact, be at boiling temperatures. The mental effect of the water even effects those that have a natural cold immunity, such as Nicholas Frost, due to the magic not affecting the physical body. The entire time, the water also casts an illusion that causes the one affected to feel immense sadness. This level of sadness is projected by the victim hearing the wails of those they are close to (dead or alive), while simultaneously telling them to give up the fight. The primary weakness of this magic is that Cole consistently uses magical energy to maintain this spell, although its easier after the spell has made contact with his target. This fluid can not be shaped into any weapons like his normal Water Magic. Perfect Equilibrium: '''Cole is capable of balancing on any object, no matter how narrow or dangerous. He can stand atop his own shadows in a thin state, jump on top of a sword while dodging, do a hand stand on a broadsword that's being swung, and stop atop a thin, metal spike using both of his feet. His sense of balance is so advanced that he is almost incapable of being knocked over, and can tell up from down no matter how fast he's moving and in what direction his head is. '''Master Swimmer: '''As Water Magic users deal with said material so often, increasing one's swimming capabilities is a rather logical thing to do, especially considering that Cole can't use the Water Body technique to being with. Cole can swim at incredibly fast speeds, moving faster than any marine life form could possibly move. Using his high physical strength and speed, Cole is still able to swim through strong currents of water, and even up waterfalls, using assistance from his magic. He can even swim through oncoming Water Magic spells, like Torafuzar during his fight against Aquarius. '''Master Weapons Specialist: While not really ever carrying a weapon of his own, Cole is still an excellent combatant with his weapons he creates through his Water Magic. He has demonstrated superb swordsmanship with his Cobalt Katana, fighting evenly with the most skilled of swordsman, as well as him demonstrating the ability to duel wield two katana at once. Cole is also capable of utilizing his Water Shuriken and Sea Daggers with great efficiency, aiming perfectly with both the standard and giant variation of the shuriken, as well as utilizing the Sea Daggers superbly as ranged and close quarters weapons. In Warlock Fist, his weapons skill is second only to his partner, Hector Link. Master Hand to Hand Combatant: Cole is well-versed in hand to hand combat. In Warlock Fist he had the greatest skill in hand to hand combat, making him a highly dangerous foe in close range. Cole's fighting style generally relies on stealth and speed. He attacks utilizing rapid strikes from all angles, before retreating back into the shadows. His hand to hand skill in conjunction with his Water and Shadow Magic, as well as his blinding movement speed and reflexes, makes him an immensely dangerous foe. Immense Strength: Cole generally does not rely on brute strength, but that most certainly does not mean he does not possess any. Cole has shown he can lift his Water Logged Scarf, which can absorb at least 500 gallons of water, which is equivalent to 4000 pounds in weight. This means he can lift anything that weighs less than 4000 pounds, and possibly greater, considering the ease at which he utilizes this weapon. He also possesses great lower body strength, being capable of jumping immensely high and far with minimal difficulty, and delivering bone shattering kicks. His punches can also shatter bones, but are weaker than his kicks, as legs have more strength behind them than legs. Enhanced Durability: Cole is able to take various attacks from powerful opponents, taking only minimal damage from them. He can even withstand blows from S-Class caliber Mages without any difficulty whatsoever. This is likely attributed to his great strength. Also, Cole constantly has a thin layer of water over his person most of the time. This layer serves to soften blows made by his opponents, so that they do not harm him to much. Immense Speed: Cole is the fastest member of Warlock Fist. His speed is so great, that he appears to be a blur as he moves, disappearing and reappearing in a completely different location from where he began. He's capable of closing long distances in an instant, and delivering one hundred strikes with his magic before his opponent even has the chance to block. By propelling his body with water, he can increase his already high natural speed even further. Immense Magic Power: Cole has a vast amount of Magic Power, enough to have him labeled as one of the top mages of Warlock Fist. Cole, himself, was actually the second strongest mage of Warlock Fist, prior to Drake Doomkaiser leaving. Since he left the guild, Cole became marked as the true strongest mage of the guild. Even his overconfident partner, and a strong mage in his own right, Hector Link, refers to Cole as the more dangerous of the two of them. When exerting a large amount of magic power, Cole's aura is colored blue. When activating his Shadow Magic it turns black with a silver outline. Equipment Water Logged Scarf: A scarf made from a rare material capable of absorbing large quantities of water. The scarf can absorb at least 500 gallons of water. Cole uses it in a fashion similar to a whip, hitting his opponents with it while it's saturated. He can use this scarf in conjunction with his magic by filling it with water he produces, giving him an endless supply of water to use. When filled with water, his scarf suddenly becomes incredibly dense, unable to be scratched by even the mightiest of swords. It can even resist weapons made from Adamantine and Black Steel, two incredibly powerful metals themselves. Trivia Cole's appearance is based off of a human version of the Pokemon Greninja. Cole's stats are: Category:Male Category:Mage Category:Caster Mage Category:Water Magic User Category:Independent Mage Category:Guild Member